


This Is My Kingdom Come

by whiskeydays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeydays/pseuds/whiskeydays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On Sam's face he saw the map of his universe, map of his personal heaven and his personal hell. Map to Dean's salvation and to Dean's damnation." </p><p>Sam gets hurt during a hunt and Dean takes care of his brother in all the ways he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Wincest. First chapter is rather vanilla but this is rated M for later chapters, don't like don't read! Sadly I own nothing and all the characters are the property of Kripke Enterprises.

“Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide

Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide.”  
(Imagine Dragons- Demons (Nightcore version))

Dean slid the door open quietly and slipped inside from the small crack. The dingy motel room was quiet and Dean could hear crickets chirping outside. The curtains were shut and only a small table lamp and an old TV were casting some light to the otherwise dark room. Dusk was starting to fall outside. Dean laid the groceries on the small and untidy kitchen table layered with research papers. Calling them groceries was stretching it a bit though; two sixpacks of beer, a couple of bottles of water and a slice of pie. Dean put the beers and the pie in the small fridge that was so worn out that he could’ve just left them on the table. They’d be lukewarm at best. Dean took one beer from the package, twisted the cap off and grabbed a bottle of water with him.

His eyes fixed on the dark figure laying on top of the bed cover and a warm (even though slightly worried) smile played on his lips. Sam had been watching some old black and white movie and apparently fallen asleep waiting for Dean to come back from the store. Dean had denied his brother’s pleadings to go with him since Sam had gotten hurt during their hunt that evening. An especially nasty case of a vampire nest they had been searching for weeks. One of them fuckers had managed to surprise Sam from behind and slice his back with a knife. They had burned the whole nest down but it didn’t erase the fact that Sam had a gaping wound on his upper back. Dean knew his baby brother was tough but it did nothing to ease the worry he felt in his heart. 

Dean walked to the other side of the bed, watching Sam’s peaceful expression as his chest rose and fell. His face was relaxed and a couple of long strands of hair fell on his cheek. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, trying his best not to shake it. Sam’s eyelids quivered a bit and he let out a shaky breath. Dean’s brow furrowed. He took the bottle of pain killers from the bedside table and dropped a couple of pills on the palm of his hand.

“Hiyya Sammy. How are you feeling? Here, I have water and some pills for you”, Dean whispered, gently swiping the loose strands from Sam’s forehead. Sam’s eyes opened but he looked still a bit out of it. “Dean”, he whispered. Dean smiled gently and kept stroking his baby brother’s long hair. His name always sounded the sweetest when it rolled off of his Sammy’s lips. Dean was sure that was the only way his name was meant to be said. It sounded like a prayer, like the most beautiful praise there was, to hear those soft lips speak his name like it was the only word Sam had ever known or the only word he cared to know.

Sam’s gaze focused on Dean and a slow smile spread on his lips. “Hi”, he whispered back. “Let me help you up a bit”, Dean said. He was a bit worried about the fact that Sam had been laying on his back. Sam’s stitches were still fresh and Dean didn’t want him to put too much stress on them. He slid his right hand carefully under Sam’s lower back and helped his brother get up a bit, resting his back to the pillows stacked against the wall. Sam let out a little groan of pain as he felt the movement pull on his stitches. He settled against the pillows and tried to find a comfortable position. 

Dean gave Sam the pills and waited for him to put them in his mouth. Then he raised the water bottle to his brother’s lips and let Sam take huge sips out of it, almost emptying the whole bottle. “Wow slow down baby”, he said, still letting Sam empty the bottle. Water was dripping down Sam’s chin and Dean took the edge of his sleeve to gently wipe it off. “Thanks”, Sam said, a content smile on his face. “Feeling better?” Dean asked, caressing Sam’s hair the way he knew soothed his brother. “Yeah. It still hurts a bit but it’s not overwhelming anymore. And I’m not feeling as drowsy as before. I tried to stay awake, waiting for you to come back from the store but I guess I fell asleep”, Sam said, closing his eyes and enjoying the tender strokes of Dean’s calloused hands in his hair.

“It’s all good Sammy, sleep’s the best kind of medicine for you right now. Wanna settle back down and get back to sleep?” Dean asked. “Nahh, not yet. Maybe we could watch some TV?” Sam asked, his expression much more alert now. Dean still thought sleep would’ve been the best thing for Sam at the moment but he had always been a sucker when it came to his brother and his puppy dog eyes. He had never been able to deny anything from his Sammy. “Sure baby”, Dean said, placing a soft kiss on Sammy’s forehead before he got up to fetch the remote and scooted himself back on the bed, trying his best not to rock it too much. 

The minute Dean settled back on the bed Sam sifted his position so that he was cuddling up to his big brother. The pain killers were working their magic and Sam felt the pain leave his body, making him all content and a bit loopy. The good kind of loopy, Sam thought to himself. Everything felt soft and warm and safe. But then again he always felt that way with Dean. Sam wrapped his arm around his brother’s waist and pressed his head against Dean’s chest, letting out a content sigh. Dean smiled and put his arm around his huge brother who felt almost small, cuddling up to Dean. Dean surfed through the channels and settled on some tacky looking cop movie.

“This okay?” he asked Sam. “Sure, I don’t really care what we’re watching. I just wanted an excuse to nestle up against you”, Sam whispered and from the tone of his voice Dean knew he was smiling. “You don’t need a reason for that baby boy. I’m always happy to be a substitute of a pillow for you”, Dean hummed, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. A feeling reserved only for his baby brother. Nobody had ever been able to make him feel the way Sam did. Sure he had cared about some people, even loved them. But Sam was and always would be different. Sam was part of him. He was the reason the sun rose in the morning to light Dean’s day. Hell, he was Dean’s sun. He was the reason Dean laughed, he was the reason Dean cried, he was the reason Dean did anything. He was Dean’s reason. There was no Dean without Sam.

“Can we leave tomorrow? The job’s finally done and I would like to get the hell out of this town and especially this motel. I’m pretty sure I saw a cockroach running under the kitchen table while you were gone”, Sam cringed and tilted his head so he could look Dean in the eye with his signature puppy dog expression. Dean hesitated before answering. “Are you sure you’re up to it? I’m not sure it’s the best thing for your injury at the moment, sitting hours on end in the car”, Dean said, admiring his baby brother’s hazel eyes that were looking up at him with a pleading look. “I’m sure. I don’t wanna stay here any longer than necessary. Besides it’s not like I haven’t been through worse, it’s barely a scrape compared to some of the other injuries I’ve endured before. I thought that maybe we could take a little break, just until I heal a bit more. Maybe go to Bobby’s place?” Sam said, playing with the hem of Dean’s shirt.

“Sure, whatever you want. And yeah kicking back for a while might be a good idea”, Dean hummed, enjoying how Sam’s hands were now under his big brother’s shirt, brushing against the bare skin just above his hip bone. Sam ran the tips of his fingers along the line of Dean’s jeans. Dean shivered slightly. “You’re giving me goosebumps”, he murmured. “Yeah I know. I like it how your nipples get hard when I do this”, Sam hummed with a playful smirk. Dean stared at him dumbstruck for a moment before bursting into laughter. “You sneaky little fuck”, he chuckled and kissed the top of Sam’s mop of hair.

Sam got up a bit, bringing his face almost to Dean’s level. Dean’s laughter died quickly when he looked into Sam’s hazel eyes. Except hazel didn’t give them enough credit. They were almost blue in the bright light of the sun and yet close to moss green at dusk. But Dean’s favorite was the color Sam’s eyes turned when they were like this. Pupils blown so wide that his eyes looked almost black, with just a hint of golden specks on the edges which were barely visible in the dim light of the room. Sam’s half-lid eyes stared at him intently, like he could melt into Dean that way, become one with him. Dean touched Sam’s jawline gently, caressing it with his fingers, enjoying the rough feel of a stubble against his skin. He loved it when Sam didn’t shave for a few days, the dark stubble framing his face and making it ever more heart-shaped than it already was. His Sammy was so beautiful that Dean would’ve been happy to get lost in those eyes for an eternity and never come back. What a pleasant death it would’ve been.

Sam brought his face closer to Dean’s, resting his forehead against his big brother’s. Dean leaned gently against Sam, being careful not to hurt him. “You scared me today. For a moment I was worried I had lost you. There was so much blood…”, Dean whispered, choking a bit at the end. Sam’s lips pressed against his instantly, reassuring and comforting. Dean knew it was Sam’s way of saying ‘I’m here Dean’. “I’m sorry Dean. Didn’t mean to scare you”, Sam whispered against Dean’s lips, his voice a bit raspy with all the emotions he was holding back. He took Dean’s lower lip into his mouth, sucking it gently. Dean slid his hand behind Sam’s neck and deepened the kiss. It had been an exhausting day and he needed reassurance that his brother was okay.

The kiss was nothing like the heated, lust filled kisses they usually shared after a hunt. This was slow, reassuring, letting the other know that whatever happened, whatever may come, they’d be together. Sam and Dean didn’t need wows, they didn’t need words. That kiss was their way of saying ‘I’m here and I will be with you until the very end, there is nothing that could come between us and there is no power in the world to separate us’. In that kiss they became one, two different bodies sharing the same soul.  
Dean caressed Sam’s tongue with his own, with a slow, languid motion. There was no hurry. It didn’t matter where they were. In the Impala. On the road. At some dive bar. In that dingy motel room in the backwoods of Kansas. When they were together they were at home. So they kissed. They kissed like they had all the time in the world and they kissed like the world was ending on that same exact second. They kissed like the other one was made of air and they were both drowning. 

The kiss slowed down to small, light pecks on the lips. Dean held Sam’s face between his hands and took in Sam’s beauty. On Sam’s face he saw the map of his universe, map of his personal heaven and his personal hell. Map to Dean’s salvation and to Dean’s damnation. But he had decided a long time ago that if loving Sam the way he did meant he was going to hell then so be it. By being with Sam he was living his heaven every second, so at the end of the day Dean didn’t care if he had to pay for it by going to hell. In his opinion, it was more than worth it.

Dean helped Sam lay down again and was going to fetch Sam another bottle of water. “Can you give me a beer instead? I feel like I really need one”, Sam asked, trying to make some sense of the cop drama on TV they hadn’t paid any attention to so far. “Sure, whatever you need. You want me to fetch you some food? I think the bar and grill down the road is still open”, Dean asked while getting Sam and himself new beers. Dean’s former beer was left forgotten on the bedside table. “Nah, no need, I’m not really hungry”, Sam said, getting up enough to pull the covers over himself. Dean opened both beers and handed the other one to Sam. Dean slipped out of his jeans and climbed in between the covers in his boxers and T-shirt.

“Do you need help undressing?” he asked Sam, trying to sound innocent but failing miserably. Sam gave Dean his best bitchface. “No thanks, daddy. Little Sammy’s all grown up now and able to undress his damn self”, Sam snorted in response, starting to open his jeans to get them off. Sure Sam enjoyed when Dean got all protective and motherly over him, but sometimes his brother got a bit carried away. When Dean didn’t use any of his usual witty retorts to argue back at him, Sam turned his head to eye him suspiciously. Sam’s facial expression softened when he saw Dean looking all serious. “Sorry, didn’t mean to be so bitchy”, Sam said, thinking that he had offended his brother some way, touching Dean’s hand apologetically. Dean swallowed hard. “No Sammy, it’s not… just forget about it”, Dean said, rubbing his neck which Sam knew he did only when he was uneasy. Sam inspected Dean’s facial expressions more closely, until something in his head clicked and he smiled mischievously

“But I don’t wanna upset you, daddy”, he murmured with a low, husky tone in his voice. The crimson blush on Dean’s cheeks confirmed Sam’s suspicions. He had a couple of times before called Dean ‘daddy’ while they were having sex and he had already back then noticed what a turn on it was to his big brother. “Oh daddy, I changed my mind, please help me undress”, Sam murmured into Dean’s ear, pressing up against his brother as much as he could without ripping his stitches. Dean had just taken a long sip of his beer and started coughing when Sam whispered in his ear, the blush on his face darkening. “Come on Sammy, stop being childish, you’re gonna rip your stitches open if you keep squirming like that”, Dean coughed awkwardly, eyes fixed on the TV screen, trying his hardest not to look at Sam who was licking his lips tentatively. “But daddy I thought you liked it when I squirm”, Sam sighed into Dean’s ear, his voice all deep and dark. Dean jumped up, spilling some of his beer on himself. “Oh fuck off Sammy! So I might have a slight daddy kink, so what, it’s not like you’re the fairest of the maidens either”, Dean muttered, wiping his shirt so he didn’t have to look Sam in the eyes.

Sam laughed at his brother’s obvious discomfort. “Oh come on Dean, I was just teasing. You know how much I like it when you get all hot and bothered. Maybe that’s my kink”, Sam smirked, getting back to taking off the rest of his clothes. He tossed his jeans and his plaid shirt on the floor next to the bed and got comfortable, resting against the pillows. When Dean saw Sam’s eyes fixed on the TV again, he slid back on the bed and under the covers. They both rested against the pillows, side by side, sipping their beers in silence. Dean crawled a bit closer and pulled Sam into his embrace again. Sam allowed him, letting out a content sigh. There was nowhere in the world Sam would have rather been than in that dingy motel room, tugged deep into Dean’s embrace.

“I love you, jerk”, Sam whispered, entwining his fingers with Dean’s. Dean smiled. “Love you too, bitch”.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, I'm glad people liked the first chapter :) this second one is the last one and I have to admit it came out a little long compared to the first one but I decided I'm not gonna make it into two different chapters. Hope you like it and let me know what you think :) oh and there are mentions of underage Sam and Dean but nothing too graphic, just to warn you guys! And again this is not beta read at all so I apologize for the mistakes it probably contains!

The next morning went rather smoothly. Sam was already feeling a lot better and Dean was pleased to see the stitches looking all neat and the wound healing nicely, even though Sam had slept quite restlessly, tossing and turning the whole night. Dean had woken up on several occasions to find Sam panting hard, sleeping in an awkward position, pulling his stitches apart. Dean had gently turned his baby boy to lay on his stomach, caressing Sammy’s lower back, rubbing gentle circles to sooth his brother. Sam had moaned blissfully in his sleep at Dean’s gentle caress. In the morning Sam had miraculously seemed well-rested and didn’t seem to be in too much pain. Dean had still given him a couple of painkillers. Better safe than sorry had always been his motto when it came to Sam.

So they had packed their bags and gotten into the car like million times before, leaving the town behind. Dean was happy to see that Sam was alert and talkative, clearly in much better condition than the night before. They picked up some food and ate it on their way to Bobby’s place. They hadn’t been there a lot even though Bobby had always told them they were welcome there even when he wasn’t around and had left them a spare key. In a way Bobby’s place was the closest thing to a home they had ever had. Besides the Impala maybe. Dean was feeling uplifted. The sun was shining, the job was done and Sam was feeling better. There wasn’t much more he could’ve hoped for at the moment. He glanced at Sam and jerked a bit when he found his brother giving Dean his world renowned bitchface.

“What?” Dean asked, feeling the familiar frown return to his face. Sam rolled his eyes which gave Dean a sudden flashback to a much younger Sammy, annoyed with his brother treating him like a child. “Could you maybe stop that? I’m not blind Dean, I can see you doing that ‘let’s check up on poor, hurt Sammy’-thing. Your eyes are more on me than they’re on the road and it’s driving me insane. It’s a mere scratch. I’m not going to drop dead even if you didn’t glance at me every two seconds”, Sam complained, scrunching his nose the way he always did when he was annoyed with Dean. Dean tried to hide his smile. With all they’d been through, Dean sometimes forgot that at the end of the day Sam was his little brother who hated to be patronized.

After a while the pain killers worked their magic and when Dean glanced again (much more smoothly this time if he may say so himself) at Sammy to see any possible signs of distress on his brother’s face, he found Sam dead asleep. A gentle smile played on Dean’s lips as he swept a loose strand of hair away from his brother’s face. He studied Sam’s features for a while. Sam. His Sammy. Even though the years had not been kind to them, Dean was still able to see a trace of that sweet innocent little boy that had been put on his arms all those years ago and who he hadn’t let go ever since. Sam was the most precious thing Dean had ever had the privilege to have. Never had he seen anything more beautiful than his baby brother and never had he felt the need to protect something as much as he wanted to protect Sammy.

Dean pulled to stop at a deserted looking truck stop. He had always hated places like that. They usually smelled like urine and burning rubber, especially on a hot summer day. Even though it was getting dark the air was still prickling hot. Dean slid out of the car and took off the plaid shirt he had on top of his T-shirt and wiped his forehead with it before tossing it back to the front seat and making his way to the other side of the car. He scrunched up his nose to all the fast food wrapping papers littering the ground. The rest area was filthy and Dean couldn’t wait to get out of there as fast as possible.

Dean opened the passenger side door and slid half in. A smile played on his lips as he looked at Sam’s sleeping form. “Hey baby boy. You up? Wanna take a leak? Thought this would be our last stop before Bobby’s”, Dean whispered, ghosting his fingers over the nape of Sam’s neck, shivering when he felt that Sam’s skin was slightly damp. Sam stirred awake, eyes unfocused. “De?” he asked with a quivering voice. A shiver ran down Dean’s back at the nickname Sam had used when they were little. Sam’s eyes focused a bit more as he stirred awake more.

“Where are we?” Sam asked, getting up to a better position but grunting at the pain it caused on his back as it pulled on his stitches. “Whoa, easy there, tiger”, Dean said and slid his hand behind Sam’s back to help him sit up. Sam’s plaid shirt was damp with sweat and Dean helped him to take it off. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Sam wearing his old Metallica T-shirt under his long-sleeved shirt. There had always been something about Sam wearing his clothes (especially his favorite band shirts) that got Dean feeling all hot and bothered. And it sure as hell didn’t make it any easier that Dean’s shirts tended to be a size too small for Sam’s muscular frame, clinging a bit too tightly onto his body.

Sam allowed Dean to help him out of the car but refused his attempts when Dean tried to help him pee. Dean didn’t remember the last time he had seen so much of Sam’s bitchface in one day. Nevertheless he allowed Sam to take care of his business in peace and helped him back into the car afterwards. As he helped Sam back to the front seat and was about to slide out when Sam’s hand grabbed the front of his shirt. “Thanks, Dean. Sorry I’m being a bitch”, Sam whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Dean’s skin, making him burn on the inside. “It’s okay, Sammy. I know you can get a bit irritated when you’re in pain”, Dean whispered, breathing in the scent of Sam. Little bit of Old Spice, cheap motel soap and something musky. Something darker. Something Sam. Something that made Dean go wild on the inside, making him want to slam Sam against the edge of the front seat of the Impala and fuck him senseless right then and there.

Sam was still grabbing the front of his shirt, almost panting with no apparent reason. “No it’s not. You’re doing everything for me to feel better like always and I’m just being a major brat about it”, Sam whispered, barely audible. Sam’s eyes stared at Dean intensely before his gaze dropped to Dean’s lips. Suddenly Dean’s mouth was drier than Sahara and he seemed have forgotten how to breath properly. Sam’s lips were inches from his when he whispered. “I’m sorry daddy. I’ve been bad and I deserve to be punished. Maybe you should spank me later”, Sam said with a voice so dark that for a moment Dean was sure his brother had been replaced with a demon temptress, attempting to lure him back to hell. It took all of Dean’s willpower not to come in his pants right then and there, with Sam’s hot breathe against his lips, his sultry voice like venom that ran through Dean’s veins and straight to his crotch.

“Yeah? You’d like that, wouldn’t ya?” Dean whispered against Sam’s lips, his voice rough and lust-filled. “You always take such a good care of me, daddy”, Sam whispered, voice sweet as honey and that was it for Dean. He closed the distance between their lips and slid his tongue into Sam’s mouth before his brother had any time to protest. Not that Sam had anything to protest. Quite the opposite, Sam moaned deeply into Dean’s mouth and used his other hand to press Dean against himself so his brother would have no doubt how much Sam wanted his daddy to take care of him, Sam’s cock rock hard against Dean’s leg. Dean let out a sound which was more animal than human, grabbing a fistful of Sam’s hair and pulling it roughly. He pulled away from Sam to stare into his brother’s eyes. Sam’s pupils were lust-filled and huge, blown so wide there was only a slight rim of hazel around them, his mouth slightly agape, panting hard. Sam let out a disappointed moan when their lips parted.

Dean kept Sam’s hair in a tight grip so that his brother had no choice but to stay still and stare Dean into the eyes. Sam was still panting slightly and his sizeable erection was pressed tightly against Dean’s leg. Sam tried to move himself to rub himself against Dean’s thigh but Dean moved his leg over Sam’s in a way that kept Sam in a place and left him with no friction against his aching cock. “Come on daddy, please, let me come”, Sam moaned, almost whined and even though the sound made Dean’s cock jump, he stayed stern. “No. This is part of your punishment. When we get to Bobby’s I’ll make sure you’ll get the rest of it. And don’t even think about getting yourself off before that. You should consider yourself lucky that I don’t plug you up and put a cock cage on you”, Dean whispered, pulling Sam’s hair roughly, making him whimper. Dean loved Sam’s hair, it was so long and silky in his hand and he got a good grip of it whenever he was fucking Sam’s mouth or taking him from behind.

Dean let go of Sam and got out of the car, slamming the passenger side door shut with a loud bang, leaving Sam panting and needy. A sneaky grin played on Dean’s lips as he walked around the car to the driver’s side. Oh they had a fun night ahead of them that was for sure.

**********

They arrived to Bobby’s just as dusk was settling. Dean had called Bobby beforehand to make sure he wasn’t at home. As much as Dean enjoyed Bobby’s company, he was happy to hear the older man wouldn’t be home before the weekend which left Sam and Dean five days all to themselves. Dean pulled to a stop at the Singer Salvage. He had given Sam two more pain killers and his baby brother had fallen asleep again. Dean got out of the car and stretched himself, moaning softly when he felt his joints pop. Dean grabbed their bags from the backseat and took them inside to the upstairs bedroom they usually slept in while at Bobby’s. Then he hurried back to the car to wake Sam.

“Sammy? You okay? We’re here, wanna get up and get inside?” Dean whispered while he gently brushed Sam’s cheek with the palm of his hand. Dean frowned when he felt that Sam’s forehead was once again a bit damp. The wound wasn’t that bad, Sam should have already felt better and most certainly not have a fever. “Sammy, how you feeling baby boy? Do you think you have a fever? You feel a bit warm”, Dean said, studying Sam’s expression as his baby brother stirred awake. Sam blinked rapidly before answering. “I don’t feel feverish. Maybe it’s just the pain killers, they’re quite strong. I remember last time I had horrible tremors when I took them several days in a row”, Sam said, his voice steady and strong, which made Dean feel a bit more at ease.

“Okay, let’s get you inside Sammy”, Dean said smiling softly and helping Sam get out of the car. To his surprise Sam let him even though he was totally capable of doing it himself. When inside Sam went to the fridge and took a bottle of water which he downed in one go. “Whoa, slow down, baby. It’s not like we’re running out of water anytime soon”, Dean said and ran his hand quickly up and down Sam’s back. It always surprised him how his relationship with Sam could be so intense one moment and so caring and warm the next. Sam was the only person who made him burn with want and desire and then melt down into a fussy mother hen.

Dean ran his hand up and down Sam’s muscular back and up to his hair. He scowled mildly when he felt how wet and damp the nape of Sam’s neck was. The painkillers must have made him sweat. “Maybe you’d feel better if you took a shower”, Dean suggested to Sam who was now taking two beers out of the fridge and placing them on the counter. Sam turned to him and a wicked grin spread on his face which made Dean squirm. That was never a good sign. “But I thought you liked it when I’m dirty, daddy”, Sam whispered with a voice so sultry it would have given phone-sex workers a run for their money. Sam placed his large hands on Dean’s hips, rubbing his big brother’s hip bones with his thumbs. Sam leaned closer and his long hair tickled the side of Dean’s face, his dimples showing as he smiled mischievously.

Dean breathed in the musky scent of Sam. Sam. Sam. His Sammy. He could drown into the scent of his baby boy. It messed with his head, made him feel dizzy and willing. He’d always give into anything Sam would ask. Sam leaned closer to Dean so that his face was inches from his brother’s ear. “I wanna be dirty for you, daddy”, Sam whispered, breathing hot little puffs of air against Dean’s neck. Dean shivered.

“Maybe daddy wants to wash you. Make sure you’re all proper and clean before he fucks his tongue inside you. You like that, baby boy, daddy fucking his tongue into your sweet little hole?” Dean whispered, pleased when Sam’s breathing quickened and the grip of his hands on Dean’s waist became needier, more demanding. Sam had always been a sucker for dirty talk and with years of experience Dean knew exactly which strings to pull.

“Yes daddy, please”, Sam moaned, so needy Dean had to fight the urge to take Sam right then and there, against the kitchen table. It never seized to amaze Dean what his baby brother’s manly, deep voice did to him when Sam said things like that. To have Sammy all grown but still begging for Dean’s cock like he had when they were teenagers. To have Sam, who was bigger and stronger than Dean, to drop to his knees and choke on Dean’s cock and to have Sam love every second of it. To have 6’4” Sam, who could pin Dean down easily with one hand, beg for his daddy’s cock like a proper cockslut.

“Okay baby, let’s go take a shower”, Dean hummed contently, leading his baby brother to the upstairs bathroom.

**********

Sam undressed with languid motions, all the while eyeing Dean who was undressing himself. The look in Sam’s eyes made Dean’s skin burn. There was something predatory in the way Sam looked at him. Sammy might have been into submission and even a bit of a masochist but there was something possessive and dark with every look, every touch and every drop of attention Sam gave to him. It had always lured Dean in, wrapping them tighter and tighter into their relationship with each other.

Dean was shaken out of his thoughts as Sam stepped under the hot stream of water. For a moment Dean just stared. He knew a lot of ladies and also quite many gents thought of him as the pinnacle of sexy but in Dean’s mind he was nothing compared to his brother. Sam was facing the stream of water, letting it wash over his face, tilting his head backwards and running his hands through his silky hair, getting it all wet. His broad, sun-kissed shoulders were glistening with water. Dean’s eyes followed the stream of water down to Sam’s waist and all the way down to his brother’s perky ass. Dean had always loved Sam’s ass, plump and perfectly heart-shaped. Always so soft under his bruising grip as he fucked into that tight heat between it.

Dean stripped himself fast and joined his brother under the stream of water. “Let me wash that back for you. How’s the wound feeling?” Dean asked as he gently touched the edge of the wound where the stitches were keeping the skin together. It didn’t look half-bad, the edges were neat and there was no pus or swelling. Dean was rather pleased with his own handiwork, even if he said so himself. “The wound’s fine, Dean. I’m not made of glass, I think I can survive one freaking wound”, Sam said with a snarky tone and Dean could imagine how Sam was rolling his eyes even though he could not actually see it with Sam’s back turned to him.

Dean kissed the skin under the wound gently. “Sure baby boy. I know you’re one tough cookie”, Dean murmured against Sam’s wet skin. He ran his hands down Sam’s sides, feeling the shivers running through his baby brother’s body, goosebumps forming where Dean had touched him. Dean ran his hand down to Sam’s firm ass, admiring its peachy softness before pulling his hand back and smacking Sam’s ass with force. He was expecting a protest from his brother, but instead Sam let out a low, hoarse moan that went straight to Dean’s cock. “Yes daddy”, Sam whispered, voice as dark and sweet as black velvet.

“Fuck baby boy, those voices you make should be illegal”, Dean whispered, running his finger up and down the between of Sam’s ass before dipping it in. Dean circled the puckered hole, teasing his usually rather impatient brother. Dean rubbed the sensitive skin around Sam’s hole and thought about how it would feel to bury himself in that tight heat. He removed his fingers suddenly, gaining a moan of disappointment from Sam. Dean ignored it and moved his fingers to touch Sam’s lips instead.

“Come on baby, make them all nice and wet so daddy can fuck your tight hole”, Dean murmured into his brother’s ear. And as usual, Sam eagerly followed his commands. He took Dean’s fingers into his mouth, sucking them deep and making loud slurping noises. “Good baby boy, just like that. Daddy likes that mouth of yours. Maybe later on if you’re a good boy, daddy lets you to put that mouth into work in someplace else. You’d like that, wouldn’t ya? Always liked getting on your knees and have daddy serve his cock to you. Even when you were younger I can remember how eager you were for daddy’s cock, begging me to let you suck it”, Dean murmured into Sam’s ear, earning more low moans from his baby brother.

Dean removed his fingers from Sam’s mouth as quickly as he had put them in, admiring how wet Sam had gotten them. He placed them back in the between Sam’s ass, circling his hole. Sam was now squirming and panting against the wall, holding himself up like he might collapse any minute. “Daddy please!” Sam let out a whimper that made him sound like the 13-year-old Sammy, begging for Dean to fuck him. Dean stopped circling Sam’s hole and slowly pushed two of his fingers in at the same time. God, his baby brother was so tight. Now it was Dean’s turn to moan wantonly. He started slowly fucking his fingers in an out of Sammy, keeping his baby in place with a tight grip of his waist.

“Daddy please, can I touch myself?” Sam murmured, squirming harder to get some friction for his neglected cock. “Not yet. You need to learn to take your punishment like good boys do”, Dean said, removing his fingers and giving Sam’s ass another hard spank. Dean remembered all the times he had spanked Sammy when he was little because sometimes it was the only way to get him to behave. But one time, when Sam was around eleven he had resisted really hard against Dean spanking him but Dean had not given up. He could still vividly recall how he had pinned squirming and fighting Sammy over his legs and lifted his long night shirt to spank his ass which was covered only but really short shorts Sam used to sleep in when it was hot. 

As he had kept Sam from escaping he had suddenly felt something he hadn’t felt all those times before. Sammy had gotten hard on his lap, every slap on his reddening ass making his cock harder as it leaked against Dean’s jeans. Before having time to decide how to handle the situation, Sam had moaned loudly and come all over Dean’s lap.

Dean licked his lips as he kept spanking Sam’s reddening ass. “That’s it baby, just a little bit more. You’re such a good boy for daddy”, Dean murmured in Sam’s ear. Sam moaned and panted in his arms, leaning against the wall like it was the only thing in the world keeping him together. Suddenly Dean stopped spanking Sam, stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He grinned when he saw Sam’s flabbergasted face staring at him from the shower stall. “What the fuck Dean?” Sam gasped, face reddening with anger. Dean’s grin widened. “Come on baby boy, I think you’re clean enough”, Dean chuckled and walked out of the bathroom before Sam had time to strangle him.

**********

The time Sam finally made it to the bedroom, Dean had dimmed the lights, slightly opened the window and Led Zeppelin’s ‘Thank you’ filled the room. Dean was spread out on the bed, still clearly naked under a thin blanket that covered the lower half of his body. Sam stopped at the door. He had planned on giving Dean a piece of his mind on how he felt about the way Dean had left him all alone in the shower just moments before. But all the anger left his body when he looked at the room and Dean, who was laying on the bed, his eyes closed and quietly singing along to the song.

Sam remembered the first time Dean had played that song to him. Dad had left them alone once again and stayed away for too long and they had run out of money and food. Sam had been hungry but they had no money and no car so they couldn’t even get to the closest store from the abandoned house they were occupying at the moment. Dean had been only fourteen at the time and Sam still remembered the serious look on his face when Sam had started complaining how hungry he was. Then Dean had told Sam to stay in the house no matter what and that Dean would back soon. Then Dean had left him alone in the house, with a quick kiss on the forehead.

Some hours later Sam had heard a car driving to the messy yard of the house. He had ran to the window and his heart had skipped a beat when he had realized it was Dean, driving some piece of crap car he had probably stolen. Sam had ran to the yard and climbed into the car, just to have Dean give him a wicked grin. Sam would forever remember the happiness and love that filled his heart. Dean would always be there, he’d always take care of Sam, no matter what. Dean would never leave him. He could always depend on Dean.

They had driven to the closest small store, something off the road so there wouldn’t be people who might start wondering if Dean was old enough to drive a car. Dean had pulled to a stop in front of a deserted looking 7/11 and told Sam again to hold still and wait for him. Moments later Dean had come back and they had driven to a small creek. Then Dean had turned to Sam, smiling from ear to ear. Sam could still remember his 10-year-old heart skipping a beat at Dean’s smile. It was like the sun had come out after a long, hard storm. Dean had emptied his pockets and the insides of his jacket to the seat between them. He had stolen them enough food to get by for a couple of days. Sam had hugged Dean long and hard, almost feeling like crying, feeling so loved he had never felt like that before. Dean would do anything for him. Dean would risk anything for Sam.

They had eaten in silence and after that just sat next to each other, admiring how the sunlight reflected off the water of the creek. Sam had scooted closer to Dean and Dean had taken him under his arm, hugging his baby brother as close as humanly possible. “Thank you, Dean”, Sam had whispered, pressing his cheek against Dean’s chest, breathing in the familiar scent that had always told Sam he’d be safe. Dean had just squeezed him tighter against himself. “No need to thank me Sammy. You know I’d always do anything for you”, Dean had whispered, voice thick with emotion. Sam had closed his eyes. He had felt safe. He remembered thinking to himself that Dean was more of a dad to him than John had ever been.

“Hey listen to this Sammy”, Dean had said and turned the volume on the radio up. The soft sound of Led Zeppelin had filled the car. “This song tells how I feel about you, Sammy”, Dean had whispered, his hands shaking a bit, voice sounding nervous. And Sam had listened, his heart filling with so much love for Dean he had thought it would burst.

And now Sam stared at Dean laying on the bed, singing the same words he had sang to Sam that evening by the creek all those years ago. “Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by. My love is strong, with you there is no wrong, together we shall go until we die. My, my, my. An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see. And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles, Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one. Happiness, no more be sad, happiness....I'm glad. If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.”

Sam dropped the towel he had on his waist and walked to the bed. Dean still didn’t open his eyes but a soft smile played on his lips. “Decided to join me after all, now did ya, Sammy?” Dean murmured, sounding pretty pleased with himself, but there was something soft in his voice. Like he was waiting for Sam to say something about the song and the dimmed lights and the overall romantic feel of it all. Sam knew Dean would never admit that he tried to be romantic but Sam also knew Dean well enough to realize that Dean would break every rule and restriction he had ever made for himself just for Sam to be happy. That included the ‘no chick flick moments’ crap he always tried to pull.

“Don’t act all coy with me. Have I told you what a big sap you’ve become lately?” Sam said, hovering over Dean, keeping himself up with his hands, resting them on both sides of Dean’s head. Finally Dean opened his eyes, staring at Sam with half-lidded eyes that shined in the dim light of the room. Sam could feel his heart melt again, like it did years ago. “Anything for you, Sammy”, Dean whispered, his voice as soft as the look in his eyes as they studied Sam intently.

Sam couldn’t help but smile. His relationship with Dean could be twisted and wrong and perverted in the eyes of others but Sam had never seen it that way. Dean had always been Sam’s entire world and would be until the end of their days. There would be no Sam without Dean and vice versa. They had been bound to each other their whole lives. So much so that they had created a world of their own. A world where only the two of them existed. There were no monsters, no angels or demons and no end of the world looming in the distance when they were like this. There was only that bed, the sheets they slept and made love in, the other one’s skin, the dim light of the room, the crickets chirping outside and Robert Plant singing softly. In moments like this Sam’s whole world came down to one word. It had since the day he was born. Dean. His Dean. His daddy that was more his dad than his actual father had ever been. Dean had and always would be his world, his entire existence summed down to a one person.

Dean studied the expression on Sam’s face. “Hey baby boy, whatcha thinking?” Dean whispered, caressing Sam’s cheek with the tips of his fingers, putting a couple loose strands of hair back behind Sam’s ear. “That day at the creek. You played me this song”, Sam whispered. Dean face lit up like a candle. “You remember”, he murmured. “Of course I do. One of the happiest days of my life”, Sam murmured in return. He swore he could have lit up an entire bonfire with the smile on Dean’s face. “Mine too, baby boy. And I still mean every word as much as I meant back then. This song is my love declaration to you as much now as it was back then”, Dean whispered and got up on his elbows to place a soft kiss on Sam’s lips. Sam could taste the smile and happiness in Dean’s kiss, mixed with his own.

They laid on the bed, exchanging languid kisses and caresses. Sam slipped under the blanket with Dean and the caresses became more heated again. Dean’s hand traced down Sam’s toned stomach, brushing the treasure trail and the soft pubic hair beneath it. Sam was already rock hard, not having reached his climax before and he moaned deeply when Dean pressed his own, impressive sized cock against Sam’s. “I want you to make love to me, daddy”, Sam whispered. He still felt the heat he had before but he also felt something much deeper. A need to connect to Dean in every way.

Dean smiled and looked at Sam with so much emotion Sam’s heart felt like it would soon split in two. “I wanna make love to you too baby boy. You wanna show daddy what that mouth can do first?” Dean murmured, pressing himself hard against Sam. The key word being hard. Sam nodded eagerly. Even when he had been young he had always had a huge urge to please Dean and show his brother how good he could be. And unlike their father, Dean had never stopped praising Sam in everything he did. So the first time little Sammy had blown his big brother he had come untouched himself, Dean’s praises and deep moans of pleasure enough to drive him over the edge.

Dean sat up, resting his back against the pillows stacked up against the backboard of the bed. He spread his legs wide and Sam climbed between them, like he had since he’d been barely a teenager. He looked up at Dean, the expression on his daddy’s face making his cock twitch and leak out a little bit more precum. “Such a good baby boy. Daddy’s gonna reward you for being such a good boy, Sammy”, Dean whispered, his voice rough and lust-filled.

Sam licked a long stripe under the head of Dean’s heavy cock and over the tip. The bitter taste of Dean’s precum made him moan and suck Dean deeper into his mouth. Dean’s hands caressed Sam’s hair and Sam could feel Dean restraining himself from fucking Sam’s mouth like he probably wanted to. “Does daddy’s cock taste good, baby boy?” Dean whispered hoarsely. Sam took Dean’s whole length into his mouth with one swift movement which made Dean’s hips buck up a little as he fucked slightly into Sam’s mouth. Sam had always thanked the gods for his lack of gag reflex, which allowed him to let Dean to fuck deep into his throat. 

He enjoyed Dean’s careful and controlled movements quickly turning into a frantic, desperate rhythm. As much as Sam loved doing all the work and letting Dean just lay back, he also loved when Dean grabbed his hair tightly and fucked his mouth. Sam loved to feel Dean fill his entire mouth, his huge cock fucking all the way to Sam’s throat, when all that Sam could do was use his tongue to caress the underside and the tip of Dean’s cock.

Sam could feel his spit dribble down his chin and soak his chest and the sheets. “Ahh, Sammy, baby, you feel so good. You take daddy’s cock so well”, Dean murmured. Sam had always loved that no matter what they did in bed (or in the shower or on the kitchen table or in the back alley behind some dive bar), Dean always kept whispering dirty nothings and little praises into Sam’s ear because he knew it would drive his baby brother crazy.

Dean placed his hands on Sam’s face and lifted his head a bit. Sam looked at him confused. “Need to take a break baby boy. You feel so good that this is gonna end too soon if I let you keep going at it”, Dean sighed, caressing Sam’s swollen, spit covered lips with the tip of his thumb. “God, you look so hot baby. Can’t wait to have you seated all the way down on daddy’s cock”, Dean murmured and pulled suddenly on Sam’s hand so that his baby brother fell onto the bed. Then Dean lifted himself up and pushed Sam face first to the mattress. Dean lifted his baby boy’s waist so that Sam was laying on the bed face down and ass up. Dean smiled to himself. Sam looked so damn good, positioned just the way Dean liked him.

“You’re such a good boy for daddy”, Dean whispered before licking a long, wet stripe against Sam’s hole. Sam pressed his face deeper into the mattress to muffle his moans. “No, no, don’t muffle those moans. Daddy wants to hear you scream”, Dean whispered, humming against Sam’s quivering hole, the skin so sensitive that Dean’s actions sent jolts of electricity up Sam’s spine. Sam was already panting hard, precum dripping on the sheets. “Daddy!” he moaned as Dean started lapping at the sensitive skin, giving it a few tentative pushes with the tip of his tongue before pushing his tongue all the way in. Sam was sweating, grabbing the sheets like his life depended on it. He could feel himself getting close just from Dean rimming him. It did help the situation that Dean’s other hand sneaked under Sam and started stroking his aching cock. Dean’s hand was soon covered in precum which was now leaking from Sam in a steady stream.

Dean removed his tongue from Sam, getting a disappointed moan from his brother. Dean licked his fingers, loving the taste of Sammy’s precum. “Taste so sweet baby boy. Want daddy to fuck you?” Dean whispered, voice rough and dark. He rubbed Sam’s thighs with needy strokes, grabbing his baby boy’s waist and pulling his ass against himself, nuzzling the tip of his cock against Sam’s hole. “Yes daddy, fuck me hard, please!” Filth was rolling off of Sam’s tongue like a prayer and he pushed himself harder against Dean’s cock.

Dean licked two of his fingers, using them to circle Sam’s tight, puckered hole. Then he pushed them in, past the tight ring of muscle, into the warm, welcoming heat that was his Sammy. The reaction he got from Sam was nothing less than perfect; Sam buried his face deeper into the mattress and pushed his ass against Dean’s fingers, swallowing them up to the hilt. “Careful Sammy. Don’t wanna hurt you baby. Never wanna hurt you”, Dean murmured under his breath, trying to keep his own leaking cock under control. It had been a long time since he had come before he had even had the chance to get inside of Sam but it had happened. His baby boy was sometimes just too hot to handle.

Dean fucked his fingers gently in and out of Sam, trying his best to ignore the needy moans echoing in the room. When Dean thought Sam would be prepped well enough, he pulled his fingers out and rubbed slow, gentle circles on his brother’s back. “Turn around baby, I wanna see your face while I’m inside you”, Dean whispered, having a hard time stopping his voice from shaking, sounding hoarse even in his own ears. Sam eagerly followed his orders and laid on his back, lifting his legs a bit, all spread out for Dean to admire. Dean’s eyes wandered all over Sam’s body, taking in the beauty his brother held. Then he leaned over, kissing Sam’s lips gently.

“You’re so beautiful”, Dean sighed, his voice barely a whisper. Dean ran his hands gently over Sam’s sides, caressing his baby boy, making Sam feel all the love Dean could no longer contain. Then Dean steadied himself with his other hand on the bed and the other one nudging Sam’s leg up a bit more. Sam gasped as the tip of Dean’s cock touched the sensitive skin between his legs. Dean stared Sam in the eyes so intently Sam was sure he’d burst into flames from all the heat in Dean’s gaze. Dean’s lips hovered above Sam’s, just inches from touching, as he pushed past the tight ring of muscle and into Sam’s fevered heat. They both let out a simultaneous moan as Dean buried himself inside Sam.

Sam stared at Dean in awe, unable to form coherent sentences and even Dean seemed to have lost his ability to speak. He slid almost out of Sam, leaving only the tip in, before pushing back in, hitting Sam’s prostate spot on. He knew exactly how his baby boy liked to be fucked. Their moans became wanton as they lost themselves in the fevered heat of each other. Sam took Dean’s face between his hands and brushed his thumb over his jawline, up to his lips. Dean’s lips parted slightly and as he sucked gently on the tip of Sam’s thumb.

“The only solace I’ll ever find is when I’m with you. The only heaven I’ll ever be sent to is when I’m inside you. This is all I’ll ever need. Just you and me, for the rest of our lives, Sammy”, Dean whispered, his hot breath ghosting over Sam’s saliva slicked thumb. Sam’s breath got stuck on his throat where a lump had formed. He could feel his eyes watering, a lone tear running down his cheek. “Now, now, baby boy, don’t cry, this is supposed to be a happy occasion”, Dean whispered, even though his own eyes gleamed wet in the dim light of the room.

“I love you, Dean”, Sam whispered, another tear escaping his eye. His heart felt raw and open, exposed and vulnerable. “I love you too, Sammy”, Dean whispered, wrapping his hands gently around Sam’s back, careful not to hurt him. Then he pulled Sam so close that Sam was sure death had come early and he had gone to heaven. Dean’s words played in a loop inside his head: “The only heaven I’ll ever be sent to is when I’m inside you.” Sam sniffled, abandoning everything beyond the feeling of Dean inside him, welcoming this heaven like an old friend. Dean slid in and out of him in a languid, steady rhythm, making Sam’s insides burn with desire with every thrust. He could feel the heat building inside of himself, getting lost in it, getting lost in Dean, becoming one with him.

“Mine”, Dean whispered in his ear. “Always”, Sam whispered back. And as Dean kissed Sam, they both saw fireworks as they became one. There was no longer Sam or Dean, only the burning passion between them, the heated embrace. They both moaned lewdly, desperately grasping on the piece of heaven before their eyes. “Dean!” Sam cried, almost screamed, feeling his throat go raw from moaning as Dean filled him, soft thrust after a soft thrust. “Sammy, my Sammy, perfect Sammy”, Dean mumbled incoherently as he felt the warm heat from Sam to spill all over his stomach.

They stayed like that, panting together, clutching on to each other like they were drowning and the other was a safe rope. Dean lifted his head from Sam’s shoulder and looked into his eyes, a gentle smile playing on his lips, his eyes swimming in love, his pupils blown so wide for a moment Sam thought he looked into the eyes of a demon. Sam smiled back, feeling the unity, the content feeling between them. The world might as well have ended just a minute ago, the walls could crumble around them. They would still be home. They would still be safe.

After a while of just staring into each other’s eyes, Dean slowly pulled out of Sam. “Let’s get you cleaned up, baby”, he murmured softly, before diving between Sam’s legs and lifting his legs up once more. Sam let out a lewd moan when Dean started lapping at his spent hole once more, licking off all of his own cum that was leaking out of Sam. “I’m so full, you filled me up so good, daddy”, Sam moaned, throwing his hands over his head, arching his back, giving Dean better access to his leaking hole. Dean loved tasting himself, leaking out of Sam pink hole every time Sam moved and relaxed his body. Dean felt like his cum leaking out of his baby was a mark of ownership. He was the only person Sam wanted to be filled by. He was the only one allowed to claim Sammy.

Dean licked the last drops of his own cum out of Sam and got up to grab a discarded shirt from the floor, wiping Sam’s stomach clean with it before tossing it back on the floor. Then Dean laid next to his brother, pulling his baby boy as close as possible as Sam cuddled up against him. Sam sighed contently, pressing himself against Dean. They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other’s embrace until they were both almost asleep. Dean pressed a soft kiss on the top of Sam’s hair, stroking his brother’s back gently with his hand. They were both lost in the haze of happiness, lost in each other, still wrapped up in their personal heaven.

“I love you, baby boy”, Dean whispered, a content smile on his lips. Sam pressed a warm kiss on Dean’s bare chest. “Love you too, daddy”, he whispered.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fan fiction piece and English is not my native language so I wanna apologize for the possible (probable) mistakes. I suck at summaries. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless and I'd be happy to hear what you think!


End file.
